


The End of a Journey, The Start of a New Life

by Solarking



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarking/pseuds/Solarking
Summary: He became the first Alola champion but there's still many trials to overcome. From love to sinister plots this young champion will have to face it all.But what will happen when he is tested in new ways he couldn't dream of? Sun and Moon endgame spoilers. Contains Lillie X Sun, Ash X Anabel, OC X Sun. Rated T for strong sexual themes.





	1. Chapter 1

Journeys are a funny thing, when I left to take the Island Challenge I had one goal in mind, to be the strongest in Alola. When my mother and I moved to Kanto I had already planned on taking the challenge, heck I already knew the starter I wanted, Litten. However I ended up meeting her, Lillie. I thought we were polar opposites at first, I loved battles, and she didn't. She was constantly worrying about danger, I ran straight into it. I was currently lying in bed after all the festivities had ended.

"What's on your mind champ?" My Rotom-dex fired up as I jumped off my bed.

"Oh just a girl."

"I'm sorry but I have no information about girls, but I can tell you the differences between male and female versions of many Pokémon."

"Yeah I know that."

"So off to catch more Pokémon?"

"More like some malasada, maybe even find Hau and bring him along." I grabbed my baseball cap and tied my shoes before heading towards the living room. When I entered I saw my mother approaching me with a broom.

"Can you do me a favor and sweep out on the back porch, I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Sure mom," I said as I took the broom.

"You maybe a champion now but that doesn't excuse you from not doing the chores."

"Don't worry I know." I headed out to the porch and began my task. As I swept my mind wandered to that day on Exeggutor Island.

* * *

Exeggutor Island, 2 weeks earlier:

"There's a cave over there!" The rain had come out of nowhere leaving Lillie and me scrambling for shelter. The cave we were running towards looked a bit small but enough for the two of us. I felt a rush of relief as we entered the cave, the rain had dampened an otherwise enjoyable adventure.

"My skirt got a bit wet." I felt like my mind was going to explode when Lillie said that. I couldn't help but get rather inappropriate pictures in my mind. Quickly pushing those thoughts back I looked over at Lillie.

"You're not cold are you?"

"No I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it to rain so suddenly." The cave turned out to be rather small as we had room for just us and nothing else. I could feel my face heat up due to how close we currently were. Being this close to her was great, if only I could be even closer.

"I'm proud I've made it this far."

"You should be Lillie."

"But I want to go even farther, for my sake as well as for my mother." It couldn't be easy for her, we were on this journey to help her mother but she has been doing well all things considered.

"How far you can go is up to you."

"I know and that's why I want to be stronger. I want my mother to finally see who I've become and maybe she'll see me as someone beautiful, not just an annoyance."

"You're already so beautiful," I mumbled.

"Hmm you say something?"

"No just talking to myself nothing important."

* * *

Present Day:

As I finished sweeping I wondered if I should've said something that day. However admitting my feelings seemed like it'd be tougher than any of the trials I faced. I could hear the doorbell ring and a flurry of footsteps.

"We've got an emergency!" I ran towards the front door when I heard Hau's voice.

"Hau what's the matter?"

"We have to hurry or we'll miss the ship!"

"What ship?" I asked Hau unsure of what he meant.

"Lillie's ship, she's leaving!" I didn't know what to say. I felt like my heart might implode, I was going to lose my chance, my only chance now. No I still had time.

"Lead the way Hau."

 

* * *

Hau'oli City Docks:

Hau and I ran to the docks as fast as we could bumping into people occasionally. At this point it didn't matter, I just needed to get there in time. As we reached the docks I stopped to catch my breath before approaching Lillie and Professor Kukui.

"Ah Hau and the champion have arrived, I'm glad you too could make it," Kukui said with a big smile.

"Lillie why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Hau asked.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to make a big fuss, I need to go to Kanto, for my mother and myself." Hau backed off a bit as he realized what she was saying.

"What do you plan on doing in Kanto?" I asked.

"I need to help my mother recover and show her how she was wrong to do what she did. Maybe I'll even try out the gyms, I need to become stronger, for myself and for Nebby."

"I'm glad you've found your conviction Lillie, I'm sure you'll learn a lot in Kanto, I know I did."

"Thank you Professor Kukui," Lillie then stood in front of me," I have something for you, something that I've always cherished." She held out a small plush which I took. It felt great knowing she was giving me something she treasured so much.

"You'd better promise to always write, no scratch that I'm going to write to you and it's going to be one long letter after the other." Lillie giggled at Hau's statement.

"I look forward to it, and thank you all for everything, I'm a stronger person now from meeting you all. I hope to return someday." Lillie turned and started walking towards the ship.

"I'm going to miss her what about you?" I didn't answer Hau as I stared at Lillie as she walked away. Time seemed to slow down as I realized she was leaving. My chance was here and I was letting it slip away. I wanted her to go because it would be good for her, but deep down I didn't want her to go. It was now or never so I handed the doll to Hau who looked at me curiously.

"Lillie wait!" She turned towards me as I caught up to her.

"What is it?" I stood there for a second as our eyes locked. Before I knew it my lips were on hers. I could hear the gasps behind me as I kissed her. Quickly I pulled back realizing she hadn't kissed back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No I liked it."

"You did?" I asked feeling surprised.

"During this entire journey you were there for me. You rescued me when I was in danger, you helped Nebby out. You helped save my mother and you helped me become stronger. You did all that for me but what did I do for you, not much."

"No you did a lot Lillie," I said as I pulled her into a hug," you gave me a reason to push myself past my limits. You helped teach me a level of compassion I'd never known of. Lillie you've done more than you'll ever know and I'm glad I could do that much for you. You've given me someone to love."

"You mean Nebby?"

"That and also you Lillie." I felt her breath hitch and her body tremble before she hugged me even tighter. After a moment we pulled apart to gaze at each other.

"I love you." Lillie was the one to say it before she leaned in and kissed me. I returned the favor not reacting to the thud that was most likely Hau falling over from pure shock. We stayed like that with our lips locked till we had to get some air.

"I love you too Lillie."

"I'm going to miss you while I'm in Kanto."

"Don't worry Lillie, we can talk over the video phone and as soon as I can I'll head back to Kanto. I want to see if I can battle their elites anyway."

"I'll look forward to that, thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure, give it your all in Kanto."

"I will and I love you," She said before we shared one last kiss.

"Love you too." There was a skip in her step as she ran to the ship. I walked back towards Kukui who had a big grin and Hau who was still on the ground in shock.

"Holy Tyranitar that was crazy!" Hau shouted.

"Take care everyone!" We looked ahead as Lillie waved to us from the ship as it departed.

"I'll see you real soon Lillie I promise!" I shouted.

"I can't wait and Alola everyone!"

"Alola!" The three of us shouted back as we waved. As the ship slowly got farther away I turned back to the others.

"Well congrats, you became champion this week and now you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Thanks Professor," I said still slightly embarrassed that they saw everything.

"We need to get some celebratory malasada!"

"Sounds good Hau."

"Oh I just remembered something," Hau said to me.

"What is it?"

"If you're her boyfriend now what are you going to tell Gladion?"

"I didn't think of that," I said feeling more worried now.

"I'm sure you can handle it Mr. Champion, he won't kill you."

"That's real reassuring Professor."

"I'll help you however I can, but first we need some malasada."

"I guess I'll worry later," I said as we headed towards the shops. I had no clue how Gladion would react but for now I was as happy as I could be.

* * *

That's all for now. I may write a sequel or two so look forward to that possibly. Thanks for reading!


	2. Her Brother

Her Brother (1 month after chapter 1)

* * *

Mount Lanakila, Alola Pokémon League:

"Silvally Crush Claw!"

"Incineroar Darkest Lariat!" Gladion's Silvally clashed with Incineroar, neither giving up any ground.

"Return!"

"Incineroar dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Incineroar quickly jumped up making the opponent miss as it retaliated with a large stream of fire.

"Protect!"

"Bulk-up!" As Silvally guarded itself Incineroar pumped itself up for the next hit.

"Rock Slide!"

"Incineroar Counter Shield!" The large cat spun round as if break dancing while shooting large blasts of fire from its mouth. The flames formed a large vortex that melted the rocks.

"Counter Shield?" Gladion asked surprised at the crafty technique.

"Cool huh, a while back I had seen a trainer use it at the Sinnoh League Conference. Figured I'd try it for myself."

"Not bad, Silvally Thunder Fang!"

"Incineroar Dark Pulse!" Silvally dodged the dark energy as it charged forward, its fangs crackling with electricity. The attack connected as Incineroar reeled back.

"You okay?" I asked my pokemon. It grunted but nodded as well.

"Silvally Multi Attack!" Silvally cloaked itself in blue energy as it charged towards Incineroar.

"Don't move just yet." Incineroar listened to my command as the opponent picked up speed. I was waiting for the right moment, smirking when it came.

"Now throw it!" Incineroar ignored any pain from the attack as it quickly grabbed Silvally and tossed it ahead.

"Silvally Hyper Beam!" The synthetic pokemon flipped while in the air as it launched a huge beam of energy at Incineroar.

"Tear straight through with Flame Charge!" Incineroar cloaked itself in fire as it rocketed towards the beam. The flames continued to burn hot as it forced itself through the blast. Incineroar appeared on the other side before crashing into Silvally full force.

"Not good Silvally is still recharging," Gladion muttered through gritted teeth as it fell towards the ground.

"Finish it with Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar cloaked its arms in shadows as it crashed them into Silvally knocking it to the ground unconscious.

"Silvally is unable to battle. The challenger Gladion has no more pokemon so the winner is the champion Alexander!"

"You did well Incineroar get some rest," I said as I recalled it with a smile.

"Silvally great efforts now return," Gladion said softly.

"Silvally is even stronger than last time Gladion."

"Apparently not enough though. We'll get even stronger and win next time." Gladion was ready to leave before I stopped him.

"Hey Gladion let's head to the Pokémon Center, we need to talk."

* * *

Mount Lanakila Pokémon Center:

It had been about a month since Lillie left, since we kissed and admitted our feelings. Gladion had been off training and this was the first time I had officially seen him since our last battle at the base of Lanakila.

"So what is this about Alexander?"

"I keep telling you just Alex is fine, anyways I need to talk about someone."

"Who exactly?"

"Lillie actually."

"Speaking about Lillie she's talked to you and Hau right?"

"She has, Hau has written some lengthy letters, and we've talked over video phone mostly."

"It seems she's doing well, I'm surprise she managed to get her first badge, but having Bulbasaur probably helps."

"Didn't think she'd do well?"

"No, I'm just surprised she's actually battling."

"She wanted to get stronger and that's a sign that she already is."

"So what did you want to talk about when it comes to Lillie?" It was finally time.

"I'm in love with your sister."

"You're what?!" It seemed like all eyes were on us now as Gladion has jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Could you please not make a scene?"

"Sorry," Gladion mumbled as he sat back down," I just wasn't expecting that really."

"Yeah Hau mentioned you'd probably be surprised."

"Hau knows?"

"Yeah he saw us kiss." I immediately regretted that as Gladion glared at me.

"Alexander you kissed my sister?"

"Uh yes," I was sweating bullets now," She didn't kiss back at first but after I pulled back she said she liked it and kissed me."

"That makes it better how?"

"Because it shows she feels the same way."

"Fine then let's call her, she should be in Cerulean City by now."

"Why Gladion?"

"To see if you're telling the truth about her feelings." There was no stopping him so I got up and followed him over to a video phone. Gladion looked up the number for the Cerulean City Pokémon Center and punched the number.

"Cerulean City Nurse Joy speaking how may I help you?"

"Is there a Lillie there, I need to speak with her, I'm her brother."

"The girl with platinum blonde hair and an Ivysaur right?"

"Yes that's her."

"Hold on I'll get her." Joy walked away and was soon replaced with Lillie who was holding an Ivysaur.

"Gladion, Alex I wasn't expecting you two!" She exclaimed happily.

"When did you arrive in Cerulean City?" Gladion asked.

"Oh not too long ago, I'm fortunate to be travelling with people who know Kanto really well."

"What were their names again, Harry and Rock right?" I asked.

"No, its Tracy and Brock, I'm lucky to travel with a pokémon doctor and a pokémon watcher, but…" Lillie trailed off with a displeased smile.

"But what?" Gladion asked.

"Brock won't stop hitting on girls and Tracy just keeps drawing pictures of them, they drive me crazy!"

"Sorry to hear that you have people to keep in line."

"It's weird though."

"What's weird Lillie?" I asked.

"When I got Bulbasaur I got it from Oak's grandson Gary and he looks exactly like the guy you fought and took that picture with Alex."

"He looks like Blue?"

"Yeah and you said Blue told you he's Oak's grandson."

"Perhaps Blue came through the Ultra Wormhole?"

"I mentioned Blue to Gary and he didn't know him."

"Maybe he did come through the wormhole," I said agreeing with Gladion.

"Anyway what did you two need from me?"

"Lillie I was told you and Alexander kissed." Lillie's face immediately turned beet red.

"So I guess Alex told you finally?"

"I did and he said he wanted to talk with you about it," I answered.

"Alex said you kissed him back is that true?"

"Yes I did, I'm in love with him after all."

"So he was telling the truth."

"Of course I wouldn't lie about that," I said to Gladion.

"You do approve right Gladion?" Gladion looked at Lillie, then at me and then back at Lillie before sighing.

"I guess, Alex is someone I believe I can trust with you."

"Yay thank you Gladion!"

"Sure just make sure he treats you right."

"I will of course," I said to Gladion.

"I heard from Hau that Kiawe is making you work out with him," Lillie said to me with a giggle.

"Yeah he insists I get in better shape because I'm the champion or something."

"I don't really judge about muscles but you wouldn't find me complaining with a buff you. Maybe you should get Hau to join you too, he seems to be putting on a bit of weight.

"Probably from all the malasada he eats," I said unsure if Hau would want to work out or not.

"Oh I think I have to go rein Brock in," Lillie said before there was a scream and a Croagunk appeared in the background dragging a man across the ground," never mind his Croagunk beat me to it. I should probably get going though, we're off to Bill's house."

"Okay good luck with your mother."

"Thanks Alex and I love you, take care of yourself Gladion."  
"Love you too," I said as we hung up.

"I guess you were right, she does seem to really like you, I can approve then."

"Glad to hear you say it Gladion."

"You should probably talk to Hau though, the malasadas are staring to consume him."

"I will," I said as we ordered some Tappu Koko and sat back down to talk battling strategies.


	3. Swimming Towards Tomorrow

Swimming Towards Tomorrow (1 Day after Her Brother)

Kanto Region, Cerulean City:

Lillie, Brock and Tracy stood outside the Cerulean City gym with the latter two reminiscing.

"It' been awhile since I've been here, I remember when Ash first got his badge here, I wasn't even there when he battled."

"Well now you have this chance to make up for it," Tracy said before turning towards Lillie," you ready for this?"

"I am and I know I'll win!" Lillie shouted triumphantly.

"Well she certainly is in a confident mood," Brock whispered to Tracy.

"She's been like that since yesterday, maybe it was because of whoever she was talking to on the phone."

The trio made their through the entrance to the gym and found themselves in the aquarium the gym had.

"Cool there's an aquarium here too," Lillie said marveling at all the large displays.

"Yeah and they also put on aquatic shows here too," Brock added.

"We should see one before we leave the city," Tracy suggested.

"That sounds good, but right now I need to focus on this," Lillie said as they entered the room with the battlefield. The trio saw Misty waiting for them in front of the battlefield.

"I heard from Bill you guys were in town, but who's she?" Misty asked as the three approached her.

"Hello my name is Lillie. I came from Alola on personal business and to challenge the Kanto gyms."

"You're from Alola?" Misty asked excitedly as she got up in Lillie's face.

"Uh yes I am," Lillie answered startled by Misty's excitement.

"I've always wanted to go there, beaches, shopping, exotic foods, too much to list!"

"I'm surprised you haven't gone there yet considering that reaction," Tracy said.

"I know but I'm the one in charge of the gym these days so I can't really. I'm surprised to see you travelling around Kanto again Brock."

"Well this is a part of some work I'm doing. I wanted to write a journal article and I can get lots of inspiration by travelling and interacting with all sorts of Pokémon."

"Professor Oak also thought it would be good for Lillie to have us travel with her, she is a rather new trainer from a foreign region after all," Tracy added.

"That was a good idea on his part, so Lillie you ready for your gym battle?"

"I am Misty."

* * *

Misty and Lillie took their places on opposite ends of the battlefield. The field was a large pool with several floating platforms.

"This battle will be between leader Misty and Lillie the challenger. Both trainers will use two pokemon. Furthermore on the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. Trainers call out your first pokemon!"

"Misty chooses Starmie!"

"Eevee!" Lillie sent out the Eevee that had hatched from an egg Brock had received from another doctor. He had given her the egg as a symbol of their journey together.

"Battle begin!"

"Starmie dive into the water!" Starmie disappeared into the water leaving Eevee on a platform feeling confused.

"Ve?" The Eevee called out feeling anxious.

"Don't worry Eevee, just stay calm." Eevee calmed down as it stared into the water.

"Starmie Tackle!" Starmie burst out of the water and spun into Eevee knocking it back.

"Are you okay Eevee?" Eevee shook some water off before nodding.

"Starmie Water Gun!"

"Eevee Double Team!" About a dozen afterimages of Eevee appeared as the water missed its mark.

"Starmie, Water Pulse!" Starmie shot a large ball of water which then broke off into smaller blasts.

"Eevee jump and use Swift!" Eevee rocketed up into the air as launched stars down from its mouth.

"Back in the water Starmie!" before it could get hit Starmie retreated back into the water as Eevee landed back on the platform.

"Eevee don't get worried." Eevee listened to Lillie calming itself down.

"Starmie hit the platform!" Eevee was thrown into the air along with the platform as Starmie slammed into it.

"Now Water Gun!"

"Eevee charge straight through with Quick Attack!" Eevee sped downwards charging through the blast before colliding into Starmie knocking it into another platform.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump!" Starmie quickly recovered before firing an even bigger blast of water at the still falling Eevee.

'We still haven't perfected this but let's try the move Alex used when he fought Tapu Koko.' Lillie thought to herself.

"Eevee spin and use Swift!" As Eevee flew down towards the water it began to spin as stars flew out from its mouth. The stars were then swept around by its tail creating a vortex of stars. Brock and Tracy stared at the sight with awe and shock on Brock's part.

"That's the Counter Shield Ash created back in Sinnoh!"

"Maybe she saw his battles from the Sinnoh League on television," Tracy suggested.

Both Starmie and Eevee got hit by the respective attacks as the water and dust settled. The two were both unconscious on the center platform.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref declared.

"Good work Eevee," Lillie said as both she and Misty recalled their pokemon.

"Ivysaur your turn!"

"Misty chooses Politoed!"

"Round two begin!"

"Politoed Rain Dance!" Clouds appeared under the ceiling as rain began to fall.

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!"

"Hydro Pump!" The move powered up by the rain blasted past the leaves hitting Ivysaur full force.

"Ivysaur are you okay?" She asked her pokemon worriedly. Ivysaur responded by nodding before returning its attention to Politoed.

"Politoed Surf!" Politoed sent a large wave of water from the pool towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use your vines to jump!" Ivysaur used its vines to jump high up in the air dodging the giant wave.

"What a jump, Politoed Ice Beam!"

"Ivysaur spin out of the way!" Ivysaur dodged the beam by spinning causing the attack to barely miss.

"Nice move, Politoed intercept Ivysaur with Brick Break!" Politoed jumped towards the plummeting Ivysaur with its right hand glowing.

"Ivysaur grab its arm!" Ivysaur wrapped vines around Politoed's arm before slamming it down to the ground.

"Politoed you okay?"

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur landed on the same platform as Politoed before attacking.

"Politoed Water Pulse!" The attack countered the leaves as it hit Ivysaur.

"Sleep Powder!"

"Politoed into the water!" Politoed dove into the water to dodge the attack.

"Now use Whirlpool!" In the water Politoed generated a large whirlpool that slowly sucked the platforms toward it.

"Ivysaur use your vines to hold the platform down!" Ivysaur extended vines to both the front and back of the platform in an attempt to keep it in place.

"While it's distracted use Brick Break!" Politoed jumped out of the water and towards Ivysaur.

"Now Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" Despite its vines being occupied Ivysaur shot a strong wave of leaves from its plant back hitting Politoed. The frog fell down in front of Ivysaur unconscious as the whirlpool died down.

"Politoed is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner. Lillie the challenger is the winner!"

* * *

"Yay we did it Ivysaur!" Lillie squealed as she held Ivysaur high up in her hands.

"That was a great battle Lillie!" Misty said as she approached her as Brock and Tracy did the same.

"Yeah Lillie, all that training you've been doing has been paying off," Brock beamed as he was reminded of Ash and all his special training.

"Maybe I should sketch you two in celebration of your victory!"

"Before that Tracy I think Lillie should get her badge," Misty said as she held out the Cascade Badge.

"Thank you so much Misty!" Lillie said happily as she took the badge and put it in her case.

"Good luck at the Vermilion gym, Surge is a tough contender."

"I'll be okay Misty, I've come this far after all," Lillie said thinking back to her adventures in Alola.

"Oh and don't get too lost, after all it took us forever to get there last time right Brock?" Misty asked remembering her journey with Ash and Brock.

"Yeah at least I know the way by now," Brock answered.

"Oh and Lillie make sure to come back and visit when you had back this way to Viridian City next time."

"I will Misty and thanks for the great battle." Lillie, Tracy and Brock said their goodbyes to Misty before getting ready to go visit Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragged by the Feet (Takes place during chapter 3)

"No, no I don't wanna go!"

"You're going and that's it."

"It's so boring there and the food isn't good at all!"

"Their protein shakes are good if you give them a chance."

"My precious malasada will miss me!" I was currently dragging Hau through Heahea City towards the public gym located in the Tide Song Hotel.

"You said you want to journey across the world so you need to stay in decent shape, you're letting the malasadas get to you," I said as Hau had begun to gain weight rather rapidly.

"But it's too much work Alex."

"It's called working out for a reason Hau, you need it."

"I have things I want to do, malasada flavors to try man!"

"We're here Hau," I said dragging him into the hotel. Kiawe was standing by the entrance waiting for us.

"I'm surprised he's here," Kiawe said as he looked at Hau who was sniffling and mumbling malasada over and over.

"Not by choice obviously, but he'll calm down, maybe," I said feeling unsure.

"We can't force him you know."

"Of course we can Kiawe," I said which caused Hau to gulp.

* * *

1 Hour Later:

"I'm never doing that again!" Hau exclaimed as he flopped out on a sofa in the hotel lobby.

"You hardly did anything," I said as I sat next to him on the sofa. My arms were still heavy after the intense workout, what Hau did was not even comparable.

"Just watching you took a lot of effort, what the point of all this anyway?" Hau asked with a huff.

"When Lillie gets back from Kanto I want to travel to other regions with her, when her mother is better too."

"To take on the other champions?" Hau asked excitedly as he sat up.

"Yeah and to expand my Pokedex. There's so much outside of Alola and I figured I would need to be in top shape to handle all that journeying."

"But why drag me here?"

"You said you wanted to travel too, so I figured you should the same as me. Plus you've been eating too much malasada lately."

"I guess, but I can always walk it off."

"You'd need to do a lot of walking Hau."

"Hey battling is my exercise."

"That isn't always enough Hau, expand your horizons."

"If I do can I travel with you and Lillie?'

"I guess so," I reluctantly answered. I had wanted it to just be the two of us in reality.

"You don't sound happy," Hau pointed out.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound upset, I just wasn't expecting you to ask."

"I figure I can watch you even more closely and use that to get even stronger and then I can take your title," Hau said with determination probably thinking of his last defeat at my hands.

"You'll be more than welcome to try Hau."

"Hey you." We looked up at the source of the voice, Nanu.

"Nanu what are you doing here?"

"I was dragged here, I didn't want to go but I was pestered to."

"By who?" I asked.

"Some guy in a cape is looking for the Alola champion which is you," Nanu said pointing at me.

"Who exactly is looking for me?"

"I don't know his name, he just said it's important. He's over at the Hano Grand Hotel."

"A guy in a cape huh, alright I'll go see him," I said as I stood up.

"Hey Alex I'll be at the Dimensional Research Facility, Professor Kukui should be there," Hau said as he got up too.

"Alright I'll meet you after I'm done," I said as I got up and looked for Nanu who had already left before I could thank him.

* * *

Hano Grand Hotel:

As I walked in I proceeded to do a double-take as I saw Jhoto Champion Lance sitting at a small coffee table. I felt nervous now, Nanu probably knew he was but didn't tell me for some bizarre reason.

"You here for the Alola champion?" I asked as I approached Lance.

"How do you know, unless?" He asked as he looked me over.

"I'm the champion, Alexander."

"I wasn't expecting someone so young, but trainer abilities have nothing to do with age, as you may know I'm Lance, leader of the Kanto Elite Four and champion of Jhoto."

"It's an honor to meet you, what do you need from me?"

"Have you ever been to Kanto?"

"I was born there, also my girlfriend is currently challenging the gyms there," I said feeling happy to call Lillie my girlfriend.

"Well the champions from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos are heading there, it's a special mission assigned for the Pokémon G-men Organization."

"Pokémon G-Men?"

"We're a group that hunts down criminals who would misuse pokemon. Currently we're after a group that has captured the legendary Mew."

"And all the other champions are helping?"

"They've become members of the group and I want you to join as we could use another champion. Besides you should meet your fellow champions."

"Would I have time to visit someone too?"

"After we complete this mission, if you mean your girlfriend she can even join us in a celebration feast." Lance was pretty confident despite the fact that we hadn't even started the mission yet.

"So who's after Mew?"

"An organization known as Cipher, they've caused trouble in Orre before and now we have reason to believe Team Rocket from Kanto is working with them. Are you aware of Shadow Pokémon?"

"No clue."

"Cipher found a way to make pokemon unnaturally strong by closing off their hearts with darkness. Their plans were foiled in the past but remnants still exist outside of Orre."

"So they want to create a shadow Mew?"

"Precisely, if they do that they could cause a lot of damage."

"I'll help then, this sounds too important to ignore."

"Excellent, I'm glad to see the Alola region has a champion with a good sense of justice. When will you be ready to leave?"

"Well I at least have to tell my mother and pack some stuff."

"Okay when you finish that meet me at the port here on Akala Island, we can't afford to waste too much time.

"I understand, I'll get ready as quickly as I can."

"Oh and make sure to bring your best team of pokemon, there will inevitably be battles ahead of us."

"That's to be expected though, but don't worry that's a part of my preparations."

"Good, I should inform the other champions, I look forward to working with you," Lance said as he offered me his hand.

"Same here," I said as we shook hands before going our separate ways to prepare for the journey ahead.


End file.
